nightfallrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Wood
The element affinity of wood. Controlled and mastered, it is known as the element of life. At its worst, it is known as the element of chaos. Characteristics The element wood is the hardest to master out of all affinities. It is also the'' rarest'' elemental form. Those born with the innate ability of wood find it easier to connect with natural beings more than any of the other elements. Popular wood abilities are healing and reanimation. They have the most difficult learning fire abilities as a secondary affinity. Anybody who picks up the wood affinity as a secondary element, no matter what level the character is, must start at default abilities. Any short cuts in learning wood abilities are known to be very unstable and extremely dangerous, even more so than the other elements. Don't mess with life! It is common that an instructor of the wood affinity will reject students, upon them being too unstable to learn the wood element, even innates themselves! Be careful. Abilities Key terms: INNATE ''- only those who have the element as their '''primary' ability are able to learn this ability LUX - ''only those who are of the race Luxen are able to perform this ability ''ALT - ''only those who are of the race Alten are able to perform this ability '''All abilities must be used in Sunova permitted areas unless stated otherwise. Failure to follow this rule will disrupt the chip planted inside all Luxen and Alten.' Default Abilities *'Minor Refresh' - lifestream energy is pulled up underneath the skin. You are able to heal minor cuts, burns, and bruises on yourself only. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. *'Duplicate' - you are able to duplicate an inanimate object. Everything except money. The Noxen created a counter for this ability. You should duplicate pencils because you always lose them. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. Level D Abilities *'Growth '(LUX) - speed up the growth of a plant in the starlight. *'Befriend an animal' - you are friends with any animal you come across. *'Minor Heal' - lifestream energy pools into your hand. You are able to heal minor cuts, burns, and bruises on one other person. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. *'Knowledge of Poison 1 '- you know about a bunch of small-time poisons. *'Detect Poison 1 '- you are able to detect any poisonous substance within a 20ft radius of yourself. *'Create Poison 1 '- You must know "Knowledge of Poison" in order to use this ability. Creates a small vial of non-deadly poison. The recipient will fall ill for one day, and can only use normal and default abilities of their innate and secondary class. One use per 2 days. *'Dawn' (ALT) - able to use one wood affinity ability in the dark. One use per day. Level C Abilities *'Medium Heal - '''lifestream energy pools into your hand. You are able to heal shallow cuts, burns, and all bruises on one other person. Two uses per day. ''This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. *'Medium Refresh (Default)' - When you reach Level C, Minor Refresh is replaced by Medium Refresh as a default ability. Stronger Healing ability. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. *'Dummy - '''create a living dummy of yourself that will stay around for one hour. Convenient when you don't want to go to class! *'Scale '- You are able to shrink or grow an inanimate object. Use twice per day. *'Knowledge of Poison 2 '- you know about more deadly poisons. *'Gardener''' - you can now grow your own vegetables without any of them dying. Congrats! *'Detect Poison 2 '- you are able to detect any poisonous substance within a 50ft radius of yourself. *'Create Poison 2 '- You must know "Knowledge of Poison 2" in order to use this ability. Creates a small vial of semi-deadly poison. The recipient will fall ill for two days, and cannot use any abilities. One use per week. Restricted ability. *'Knowledge of Antidote' - you know those poisons you've been learning? It's time to counter that. *'Create Antidote 1' - you must know "Knowledge of Antidote" to use this ability. Able to create the antidote of any poison you have learned so far. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. Level B Abilities *'Dress-up Doll' - create a living dummy of anyone you are close to for around one hour. It listens to your command and takes on the persona of the dummy's model person. Restricted ability. *'Alice' (LUX) - you are able to shrink and grow size at will. *'Major Heal - '''lifestream energy pools into your hand. You are able to heal shallow cuts, burns, and all bruises on one other person. Two uses per day. ''This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. *'Major Refresh (Default)' - When you reach Level B, Medium Refresh is replaced by Major Refresh as a default ability. Stronger Healing ability. Three uses per day. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. *'Strawberry' - you cannot get sick from any poisons in the book "Knowledge of Poisons 1". *'Lion Breath' (INNATE) - a supplementary ability. Release all poisons from body. All abilities being used against you are erased. *'Magician's Apprentice' - you are able to give life to small inanimate objects (10 lbs), such as mops. For a duration of one hour. Restricted ability. '' *'Envine''' - render your opponent immovable. *'Drink up' (LUX) - one water ability will not work on you, Level B or lower. Use once per day. *'Satori' - a supplementary ability. You are able to see one's true intentions. You see through lies from anyone Level B or below. Level A Abilities *'Avocado '(LUX) - you cannot get sick from any poisons in the book "Knowledge of Poisons 2". You're like a living anti-oxidant. *'Reinvigorate' - You must know "Satori" in order to use this ability. You are able to refresh everyone's abilities who is standing within 5ft of you. *'Knowledge of Wood' - strengthens all wood abilities. *'Sollaris' Kiss' - You must know "Satori" and "Lion's Breath" in order to use this ability. You are invincible to mind control and mind reading techniques for a twenty-four hour limit. One use per weel. *'Torment' (LUX) - you must know "Satori" in order to use this ability. You are able to cancel all abilities of everyone standing within 5ft of you. This ability does not work on a Noxen. Because Noxen just can't be touched. *'Olive Blossom' (INNATE) - minor cuts and burns on yourself heal instantaneously. *'Rose Thorn '(INNATE) (LUX) - Turn a poison from the book "Knowledge of Poisons 2" straight into its antidote. *'Magician' (INNATE) - you are able to give life to inanimate objects for a duration of 12 hours. Restricted ability. *'Knowledge of Life' - What is life? You learn it right here. Wood Master and Forbidden Abilities *'Sunwalker' (ALT) - you must know "Satori" in order to use this ability. You are able to learn one exclusive Noxen ability. You don't understand how awesome this is until you have it. *'Reanimate' (INNATE) (LUX) - you are able to raise the dead. Will explain this later. ''Forbidden ability. ''Only available to learn through a special event. *More to come. Category:Element Affinity